It's Just the End of the World
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Probablemente ellos fueran los únicos dos idiotas que necesitaban un fin del mundo para estar juntos.


OTP de OTPs para mi corazón. Realmente amo mucho esta pareja... -rincón emo- aunque escribir sobre ella no sea lo que mejor se me dé. Este es de los pocos Drabbles de los que podría decir estoy orgullosa. ¡No me quedó tan mal como creí que me quedaría! :'D ... (?) ¡Espero que les guste~!

* * *

El joven (en apariencia, ya que cronológicamente hablando era incluso más antiguo que el más viejo de sus habitantes) Reino de Francia se dejó caer en los altos pastos de de su casa, sintiendo los cálidos rayos del sol en su rostro, dando una bocanada de aire profunda.

La Paz se sentía en cada uno de sus poros, igual que la tranquilidad y calma de su casa. La Guerra de los 100 Años había tenido fin, la terrible Peste Negra estaba lentamente desapareciendo (luego de haber exterminado con más de la mitad de su población y arruinado todas sus cosechas, haciéndole pasar a él y a su gente hambre), y si bien se encontraba en una terrible crisis económica, debía agradecer. Estaba vivo después de todo...

Y sin embargo frunció el ceño.

_¿A quién le gustaría vivir de esta forma? _Pensaba diariamente._ A veces me pregunto porqué no dejé que Inglaterra me matase en la guerra de los 100 años y se quedase con todas mis tierras... Después de todo, lo que le siguió a eso no fue mucho mejor que estar muerto._ Pero entonces el rostro de Jeanne aparecía en su mente. Claro, sólo por ella aún hacía un poco de esfuerzo por seguir adelante. La culpa por su muerte (y de todos aquellos que murieron en las distintas batallas) seguía presente, al menos debía hacer que valiese de algo.

Con los ojos cerrados, oyó lo pasos de alguien acercarse a él. Se puso alerta, pero sin embargo en ningún momento se movió. Conocía esas pisadas, por más torpe que sonase...

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó, y de repente la persona quedó inmóvil.

–C-Creí que estabas dormido -la voz de Inglaterra sonaba ruda, un poco nerviosa si se quiere. Francia abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarlo aún desde el suelo.

–¿Qué haces tú aquí? -repitió con más firmeza, ignorando las palabras de la isla.

–...N-No es de tu incumbencia -gruñó, sentándose a su lado en canastas. El mayor lo miró detenidamente con un solo ojo, pero siguió sin moverse-. No vengo a pelear contigo -aclaró luego de un rato con la mirada baja.

–¿Qué haces... -antes de que preguntase por tercera vez, con más impaciencia, Inglaterra lo interrumpió.

–¡Sólo... venía a buscar un poco de paz, si?! ¡La Guerra de las Rosas me tiene demasiado estresado! ¡Y los gastos de los arqueros me hicieron pasar un momento de mierda!

–Claro... -dijo inmediatamente el de ojos azules con voz monótona-. ¿Y vienes justamente a mi casa a buscar paz? ¿Por qué no vas con Portugal, o con Borgoña? -la pregunta tomó desprevenido al más pequeño, que se sonrojó levemente.

–Porque Portugal... ¡él tiene sus propios problemas! Y... ¡Y Borgoña es un idiota!... ¡¿Por qué yo tengo que darte explicaciones a ti?! ¡También vine a hacerte compañía, deberías agradecermelo!

–No necesito de tu compañía, gracias -respondió secamente, volviendo a cerrar sus ojos, e Inglaterra hizo una mueca, buscando algo por debajo de su armadura militar.

–To-Toma... -el francés abrió los ojos cuando lo oyó hablar, y vio cómo su vecino le extendía un trozo de pan-. Sé... sé que estás pasando hambre... Te traje esto... -los ojos de Francia resplandecieron mientras tomaba el alimento-. ¡N-No lo traje por ti! ¡Lo hice solamente para que veas que no vengo a lastimarte! ¡Sólo quiero un poco de tranquilidad, es todo!

A Francia no le importó si comer aquello fuese seguro o no. Ni siquiera le importó si fue Inglaterra el que lo cocinó. Sólo sabía que hacía tres días un alimento no tocaba su boca, y el dolor en su estómago a causa del hambre era insoportable.

–Puedes... puedes quedarte... -le dijo cuando casi había "exterminado" con medio paz, un poco avergonzado por su actitud poco "civilizada" al comer-. Pero no mucho tiempo, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

–No es como si quisiera estar todo el día a tu lado -gruñó el otro mientras se recostaba a un lado, pero con cierta distancia, del dueño de la casa.

Se mantuvieron en silencio. Ambos apreciaron la tranquilidad del ambiente, el sonido del viento, incluso podían oírse las aguas de los diversos ríos que atravesaban la casa de Francia, pero ninguno dijo palabra alguna durante casi 45 minutos...

Y realmente ambos se estaban aburriendo.

El primero en suspirar fue Francia, abriendo los ojos con lentitud y apoyándose en su codos, quedando semi recostado en el suelo,mirando a Inglaterra que también había decidido abrir los ojos.

–Angleterre... ¿Cuándo será el próximo fin del mundo? Las cosas están muy aburridas aquí

El inglés rió. Fue una risa corta, aquella pregunta le había causado sorpresa y cierta gracia, ¿apenas salían de una guerra y Francia ya quería el fin del mundo?

–Well.. la verdad es que creí que con la Peste Negra iba a acabarse todo... -murmuró, colocando sus dos manos sobre su estómago-. Pero... el fin del mundo será en 1566... -esta vez, el turno de reír fue de Francia.

–¿Por qué 1566?

–Pft, es obvio, porque... Si suma te da 6, el año quedaría en 666, el número de la Bestia -improvisó, intentando ocultar una sonrisa, a diferencia de Francia, que dejó salir una carcajada seca mientras volvía a recostarse.

–...Angleterre?

–¿Um? -preguntó el aludido con los ojos cerrados, sintiéndose levemente mejor por haber oído la risa de su enemigo. Pero claro que no iba a decirlo jamás.

–...¿Puedo pasar el año 1566 contigo?

–Claro que si, frog... me gustaría pasar mis últimos días pateando tu trasero -se mofó, recibiendo un golpe leve en el brazo de parte del más grande, el cual obviamente respondió con más fuerza, y así había comenzado una nueva discusión.

Aunque ninguno lo dijera, estaban felices.

Y aunque ambos sabían que el mundo no acabaría en 1566, les gustaba la idea de pasar el año acompañados por la presencia del otro, y eran tal vez los únicos idiotas en el mundo que necesitaban inventar un fin del mundo para estar juntos.


End file.
